


Earphones

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Alexander Patrick, a jock with a secret fetish that no one must ever find out about. One day, an average looking girl in my class finds out about my secret, what's going to happen to my precious school life now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earphones

My body tenses up, my ears tingling softly as the vibrations courses through my body. Although soft, the music creates an odd sensation as it directly penetrates my eardrums. It’s not the music, however, creating this amazing pleasure, but the twin buds resting gently inside my ear holes. My favorite twin-headed, in-ear headphones vibrate softly as they rest in my ear canals, the gentle shaking movement making my body quiver as I increasingly grow both relaxed and aroused.   
I am Alexander Patrick, an 18-year-old jock famous in my school for my athletic skills. I am not particularly muscular but I’m not particularly skinny either. Some say I’m a playboy, some say I have a body that can even seduce a succubus. But little do they know, under all of my amazingly hot body lies a deviant hidden from the world, a secret that only I know… I have a fetish for earphones.  
It all began when I first began using earphones, my fingers grasping the long jack as I slide it into the hole on my music player with an innocent mind. But once the twin buds gracefully penetrated my ear holes, the sensation it produced exploded through my body like dynamite, the pleasure unknown and the feeling divine. It was like someone had ignited a flame in my body, the wick strategically placed inside my ears.  
I yanked the intruders out from my head as quick as I could, the fear from the sudden unknown feeling making my heart race. But I was curious, oh so very curious, and hesitantly repeated my first mistake. Over the years, the unknown feeling had become a pleasure my body can no longer live without, the pleasure of something being inserted into my twin holes above my neck creating a sensation so strong it could have broken my mind.   
It’s been 10 years since then and my strange addiction has escalated to a level almost criminal. To anyone on the outside, I may simply seem like a regular music nut with a large variety of earphones scattered throughout my entire living space, my inner sanctuary. I carry my favorite pair of earphones on me wherever I go, almost like a drug addict with a needle constantly tucked away in his pocket, hidden away from the watching eyes of society. My room was filled with a large range of earphones, from the standard in-ear earphones to ones that reach deep into the ear canal. I had thin ones, fat ones, short ones, fat ones, ones with colors, ones with the ability to increase bass, ones with an increased vibration, ones that had interchangeable ear buds, ones that could be inflated inside your ear, ones that were wireless and ones that had wires which increase the overall vibration. All in all, my room was no different than a horny female teenager with a fairly large collection of erotic toys.  
To me, the pleasure I receive from penetrating myself with my twin-headed pair of earphones is greater than any form of sexual encounter I had and would have ever receive, the vibrations inside my head caused by the soft music coursing through the wire and into the two heads inside me making my entire body quiver.  
I stood silent, quietly panting and moaning to myself in the back of the classroom as I try to hide my growing erection from the few people still remaining in the class, the small groups of friends chatting away, unaware of the immoral acts being carried out right under their noses, of the self-pleasure I was receiving as I stood silent at the back of the small room.  
Eventually, I stood alone, all of the students already heading home while my member drips liquid onto the inside of my boxers as the vibrations continue their assault on my head. I gently pull the wonderful machine out of me, the feeling of being left empty and unfilled bringing great despair to my mind, but I had already decided that I would not leave any trace of my secret behind.   
As I began walking out of the classroom, I felt a small and almost unnoticeable tap on my shoulder; I look over and see a head of brown hair, multiple strands below my nose and tickling my chin. “H-H-Hello…” I hear a soft and gentle voice emerge from the head of hair. Looking down, I see a girl looking at her own feet, a gentle blush showing on the sides of her cheeks. She was a rather average girl, average height, average face, average looks, average style and glasses.  
“Can I help you?” I ask the girl, unaware of who she was, while the fear of being exposed races through my mind.  
“M-M-My name is Bella Pearl… a g-g-girl in your class.” The girl stutters as she continues to stare at her own two feet, a mixture of embarrassment and fear showing on her average looking face. I rack my brain and find nothing, no records whatsoever of a Bella Pearl.   
“I’m sorry, do I know you?” I ask with no ill intentions, but the shock of being forgotten had clearly struck a vulnerable vein in her heart, the average girl freezing in place while a forlorn look takes over her entire expression.   
“It’s ok... I guess I’m just the average loser who no one remembers.” She replies with a depressed tone, a cold chill emanating from her body as I try to apologize for my rudeness.   
All of a sudden, I felt her hands grabbing onto my shoulders as she pulls herself to my face, bringing her lips to my ears, whispering, “I know your secret.” as she runs away. I could only stand there frozen in shock, my secret? What secret? She mustn’t mean... I barge out of the classroom, my mind set on finding and interrogating this Bella Pearl whom I had apparently been unaware of throughout the entire school year, but she was already long gone.  
The next few days were tense, my mind constantly thinking about this petite girl who calls herself Bella Pearl and how she managed to uncover my secret pleasures. I tried my best to question her, but every single time I had set my mind to ask her about what she knew and the details behind her threat, multiple disturbances had got in my way. First the cheerleaders approached me, then a teacher stopped me and finally a large group of football players gridlocked me inviting me for a game of football. By the end of the week I was still confused, thinking about this girl and what she knew.  
Then the biggest coincidence, or what one may call fate, happened on the last school day of the week. The homeroom teacher stood at the front of the classroom, ruler in hand and cleavage showing. “Alright class, today I will need two volunteers to clean the entire classroom.” Every single boy and girl groans out loud at the teacher’s sudden declaration, no one bothering to raise their hands to volunteer themselves.  
“If that’s the case,” The teacher announces to the class, “Alex, Bella, you two are hereby volunteered, class adjourned.” The teacher firmly decides as she begins to leave the classroom, the students cheering and clapping at their safety, although their cheers only reminds me of their evil intentions as they leave me to my fate.  
At the end of the day, I was standing in the quiet classroom, broom in hand dustpan in the other, with the mysterious Bella Pearl. I look towards the average girl, a girl with barely any presence whom I was unaware of for the majority of the school year, a person so silent it is no surprise she would be ignored by the student body. I speak up to the girl, “What do you know?” I ask her, beginning the interrogation, deciding that this will be the day I finally find out how much she knew and how much I have to pay to shut her up.  
“What do you mean?” She replies, acting innocent and confused.  
“Don’t play dumb with me; you said you knew my secret.” I angrily retort.  
“Did I?” She questions as she places a finger to her lips. I grew frustrated, I grew angry, so much so I walked right up to her and loomed over her, my size easily overpowering her meek little body.  
“What do you know?” I snarl as I glare into her eyes, her big blue eyes captivates me but I knew it wasn’t the time for that.  
“P-P-Please move away…” She meekly replies my question, obviously uncomfortable at the situation.  
“Tell me and then I’ll move.” I demand of her as I use her awkwardness as an advantage.  
“Ok… I know you get horny from music.” She meekly answers my demands, my eyes blinking as I take in her answer.  
“I’m sorry… what?” I ask her once more as I finally back away from her relatively small body.  
“I’ve seen you, you stand alone listening to music, you slouch when you do so and you seem to be moaning as you stand silent at the back of the classroom, earphones plugged in.” She finally screams out as I move away.  
“There seems to be some mistake, I don’t have a fetish for music, I have a fetish for ear-“ I burst out screaming with the truth before shutting myself up, almost revealing my deepest darkest secret to a random girl.  
“Ear?” She questions as she catches the last of my words.  
“Ear… lobes. I have a fetish for earlobes, that’s right, earlobes.” I hastily try to cover up for my blunder.  
“Yeah, right.” She replies with not a single shred of belief in my words. This continued for a few minutes, with Bella constantly pointing me out as I try to cover up for my blunder. Eventually, I gave up and confessed everything to her.  
“Fine, I have a fetish for earphones, the feeling of my ear canals being filled gives me so much pleasure, and the vibrations, oh the vibrations~” I moan as I reveal my darkest secret to the random girl ignored by all, although immediately calming down at the realization of my actions.  
Bella covers her mouth with her hands, her eyes tearing up. I immediately react by apologizing, apologizing for my grossness, apologizing for my unbelievable fetish, apologizing for getting near her and other random reasons I could think of. But Bella simply shook her head as she smiles through her tears.  
“I’m so happy.” Bella smiles wider as she embraces me, her tears soaking my shirt. “I thought I was the only one.”  
“Sorry?” I look at her in shock; did she just say what I think she said? With no time to react, the average looking girl grabs me by the back of my head and pulls me towards her, her soft and smooth lips meeting mine, although my lips were slightly chapped at the time. She pushes her tongue between my lips and forces her way through my wall of teeth, finding her target and beginning to have a tongue wrestle inside my mouth. I simply stood in shock, the reality slowly setting in as I realise the matter at hand. I moved my hands to grope her butt, the sudden feeling of having her cheeks squeezed weakens her attack as I go in for the kill, shoving her tongue back with mine and continuing the battle inside her own mouth.  
We make out for a solid ten minutes before we separate, a string of saliva connecting our tips as it slowly falls to the Earth. We stare into each other’s eyes, her blue eyes even more beautiful with the natural orange lighting behind her caused by sunset. My inner beast takes over, pushing the average looking girl onto the desk of a classmate as I unbutton her blouse. She presses her hands onto my chest and gently pushes me away.  
“I’m so sorry; I don’t know what came over me.” I apologize as I back away from the vulnerable girl lying on the desk with her white bra open to all, but Bella locks me in with her legs, preventing my escape.   
“It’s not that…” She whispers softly, “It’s just so embarrassing…” A blush appears on her cheeks again, a gentle and adorable look. With that one look, I lost all self-control I had left inside my body. I continue my assault, removing her shirt and skirt, leaving the average looking girl in nothing but her underwear as she lies embarrassed on a desk used for studying.  
I look at her for approval before I unhook her bra and lower her panties to her knees, revealing her average sized breasts and her slightly wet pussy, you didn’t want to say it, but this girl sure was average.  
I gently place my fingers onto her pussy lips, gently brushing her wet skin as I indulge in her pleasure-filled moans. I kiss her neck as I continue the foreplay, Bella’s feminine juices leaking like a tap, creating a small puddle on our classmate’s desk.   
All of a sudden, Bella stops me and looks into my eyes. “I want to try something.” She meekly requests as she stands up. She walks over to her discarded skirt lying on the classroom floor, revealing a pair of earphones kept inside her pocket. She introduces her favorite toy to me, a pair of waterproof, rubber-tipped earphones normally used by swimmers. She tells me of the adventures she had with this one pair of earphones, such as her trip to the ocean with her family and her secret escape in the shower, but she suddenly tenses up and looks me straight in the eye.   
“I want you to put these in my pussy.” She requests with a serious expression, although I could only look at her with surprise, she wanted me to do what?   
Bella explained herself at the look of my confusion, explaining how she had wanted to try and get herself off with a new level of pleasure, but she was never brave enough to try. She looks at me with a face of embarrassment, her blush a deeper red than ever before, and embraces me. She whispers to me, “With you, I can do anything.”  
With those words, I oblige her request. I place her back onto the desk as I uncoil the earphones, looking at the tip in wonder, in wonder whether these little boys could handle a torrent of pussy juice. With that doubt shoved to the back of my mind, I place the left bud onto her dripping wet pussy, looking at her for the final confirmation before pushing the soft tip inside her body, penetrating the girl with her own favorite pair of earphones. Once the first was comfortably situated inside of her, I introduce its twin to their new home. The twin earbuds coiling inside of her while she jerks around in pleasure.   
At that moment, I came up with a brilliant idea. I remove my music player from my pocket, inserting the input plug into the hole on my device. I press play and let the vibrations take over. Bella jerks around violently as the earphones coil and shift inside her wet pussy, the vibrations bringing pleasure similar to a normal girl and her favorite vibrator.   
Bella screams after a few moments of this new sensation, a torrent of liquid spraying out of her box and launching the earphones out like a rocket. The twin heads fly towards me, colliding with my face and falling to my erect cock. The new sensation transfers to me as the earphones coil around my erect dick, the vibrations coursing through my body as Bella’s pussy juices stain my clothes.   
In seconds, I unleash my own juice, covering Bella’s, inside my clothes. The two of us pant and moan, basking in the afterglow of the new and unique pleasure obtained from our secret fetish. We look at each other, our lips meeting once again like two long lost lovers separated for years as we enjoy the taste of each other.   
“More… I want more…” Bella looks into my eyes with a sultry look as she unzips my trousers and unveils my cock, wet with the mixture of our juices. Without stopping for a condom, she places herself onto my semen-coated cock and gently slides down, her face wincing as the slight pain of being deflowered takes over.   
I embrace her, gently thrusting upwards to ease her efforts, although bringing her slightly more pain. We sit in this position for a while, letting Bella adjust to the feeling of being filled. Once she had calmed down, we continued our love making inside the darkening classroom. I continue to thrust into her tight pussy as she rides in sync with my thrusts, our hips producing a slapping sound as the sounds of sex echo through the classroom. Her moans fill my ears as I continue to enjoy her body.  
Suddenly, I feel a presence on my exit-only hole, looking over I see Bella’s fingers placing one bud of her pussy juice covered earphones into her own ass while the other is slowly introduced to mine. The lubrication already provided by her juices makes the tip slide easily into me, the bud resting directly below my prostate. With a smirk, she presses a button on my music player, the sound producing vibrations, causing the two earbuds to vibrate wildly inside our bodies, the pleasure bringing an added bonus to our love making.   
We continue our intense session for hours, the school gates already locked up for the night while we cover ourselves in each other’s juices. After my final cum shot onto her face, I fall onto her, our bodies almost like a pair of buns with my cum as the cream filling.  
We pant and gasp for air as we rest; our long-needed break treasured after the intense sex session. We look into each other’s eyes once more, embracing in our final kiss. I look onto her cum-covered face and couldn’t resist making a snide remark, “This look suits you, it makes you look cuter.”   
She punches me on the arm as she presses her face onto mine, covering my handsome face with my own essence. She laughs as she replies, “I think it looks better on you.” With that, we kiss again and embrace each other in a tight hug, passing out on the classroom floor, the two earbuds still vibrating inside our ass.


End file.
